As is well known to those skilled in the art, it is possible to prepare styrene from ethylbenzene; and there are various processes for providing ethylbenzene charge. A continuing need for increased styrene production may result in increased demand for ethylbenzene. Simultaneously it is found that decreased use of butadiene in rubber compositions results in over-supply of this material; and thus there is a source of raw material which may readily be converted (by well-known processes for dimerization) to vinyl cyclohexene.
It is known (Bin Din et al., Synthesis 1978, pages 23-24) that nitro compounds may be reduced to amines in the presence of hot liquid paraffin at 360.degree.-390.degree. C.